Beverage dispense systems, for example for alcoholic beverages such as beers, lagers, stouts and ciders, require regular cleaning and this involves emptying beverage in the beverage carrying pipes or lines in order to pass cleaning solution such as detergent or the like therethrough. It is generally not permitted to return the beverage from the pipes to a beverage container with the result that the beverage in the pipes is usually discarded.